


Just a Different Pair of Skates

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty still has a pair of figure skating skates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Different Pair of Skates

Bitty still had a pair of figure skates even though he hadn’t competed in a few years. His mother had bought the skates for Christmas the year before. She had said something about knowing he still loved it; Bitty thanked her and tried to ignore his father’s frown. But he did still love figure skating and some days when he was stressed and tired and couldn’t sleep he’d get up out of the bed he hadn’t slept in and head over to Faber, with it’s ice that would be as of yet untouched for the day.

*

“Hey, have you seen Bitty?” Jack stuck his head in the kitchen to check for his friend only to see Shitty standing at the counter eating a bowl of cereal, naked.

“Ugh, yeah, I think he was heading over to Faber.” Shitty said around a mouthful of cereal.

“Oh cool, thanks, I have to ask Bitty something about this class we’re in.” Shitty just raised an eyebrow and gave Jack a knowing look. “Okay, I’m going to go now.” And with that Jack headed towards the door.

The lights were on in Faber when he slipped in and under the smooth sound of Beyonce singing something about a halo coming from tinny speakers, Jack could hear the sound of blades on ice but it didn’t sound like hockey. It wasn’t harsh enough.

When Jack could actually see what’s going on on the rink, he stopped short. There was Bitty skating, no dancing, on the ice, and he was magnificent. He glided, he flew. He owned the ice. Jack watched Bitty spin and jump as he approached the rink. Bitty’s last spin slowed to a stop right as Jack reached the entrance to the ice. He stood there entranced by the way the light glinted off of Bitty’s hair and the line of his neck. Beyonce’s last notes faded away and it was just Bitty on the ice with his hair and his neck and his wrists poised just so. Jack felt like he was looking at living sculpture, so perfect but there and breathing.

He felt like he was going to die when Bitty spotted him—like he’d been caught doing something naughty—, but Bitty just gave him a confused smile and skated over to see what was up.

“You are amazing.” Jack found the words tripping off his tongue before he even knew what they were. “I’ve never seen anything like that.” Jack inwardly cringed at how breathless he sounded.

Bitty gave a self-deprecating chuckle, “You haven’t seen much figure skating then.”

Jack knew that quantifiably was true, but it wasn’t what he meant at all. He didn’t know how to get his point across, how to get Bitty to understand this roil of feelings going on his chest, so he repeated himself, “You are amazing.” And kissed Bitty. 

It was nothing fancy, just a quick peck on the cheek, but Jack quickly turned red and looked at the floor. “Sorry.”

“Jack.” Bitty’s sigh sounded put upon, and a little wry. Jack flinched. “Look at me Jack.” Jack looked up warily and found Bitty grinning at him. Bitty went up on his toe picks, to close the gap between their heights so he could kiss the wary look off of Jack’s face. 

It was a chaste kiss, but it still curled Jack’s toe and set something tickling in his belly. Here was Bitty kissing him.

“I think you’re pretty amazing too.” There was laughter in Bitty’s voice and Jack felt like he could fall into Bitty’s dimples and rest there comfortably forever. 

All in all, it was pretty good start to the day.


End file.
